


As Ordered, a beginning

by shuto



Category: Real Person - Fandom
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuto/pseuds/shuto
Summary: Asking the wrong questions, of the wrong person, can lead to unexpected results and loss of control.





	As Ordered, a beginning

All things come to he who waits...sometimes even if you didn't know you were waiting. As a 12 year old, who had yet to have a growth spurt, growing up in the 60's I had the same curiosities as everyone else....the same as all my friends, but in my case, I had exactly zero expectation of getting answers to those curiosities anytime soon. I just hadn't really started yet.

One of the older guys, 14 or so, was talking about "jacking off", how much fun it was and I had no idea what he was talking about but was totally afraid to say so. I was the runt, the little kid in our group already, why make it worse?. So, initially, I just smiled and went along with the conversation. When I finally did admit that it was a complete mystery to me I caught a lot of flack for my ignorance and youth and was teased the rest of the afternoon.

Later that day, I asked an even older guy, Jon (17 or so), in the neighborhood about it, confessing that I knew absolutely nothing about it but obviously displaying a lot of curiosity. He laughed and said that if I wanted, he'd educate me, show me, how it's done. This was neat, he was a big guy, looked up to and admired by all in the neighborhood.  
I was feeling very fortunate to have his attention and assistance.

By then I'd figured out enough to be excited about the upcoming lesson, I was innocent, not stupid in that respect. I had no idea how the lesson would progress. It was all such a mystery. That evening we met in his garage and the lesson began. It began simply enough. He started by asking if I got erections....I did. He asked if I'd had wet dreams, and explained them to me....I had. He then asked if I was ready....I was. 

Explaining that it would work better if I practiced on him, I was told to remove my pants and underwear, revealing my raging hard on. He did the same, exposing a cock about twice the size of mine. He casually took my hand, added baby oil to it and his cock and placing it on his cock head, told me to spread the oil all over it. I did so, apparently with the proper exuberance, because he was immediately making sounds of in-drawn breath through clenched teeth. He explained how to massage it and how to slide my hand up and down it's length. Where to concentrate my efforts, where and when to increase or decrease my speed or pressure. I was tentative to start but soon got into it...a lot. After being asked to not tear it off, I controlled my enthusiasm and began to REALLY enjoy it. Adding the second hand, I began to feel his balls, rub his stomach...and was just really getting into it when he exploded! He came all over his stomach, chest and my hands. I actually thought I had hurt him....until the smile, that smile. I was actually put out that it was over. My first experience, and with sex based positive feedback, was damn near intoxicating. I kept slowly stroking him and he began to once again grow. I added a little more oil and kept at it. About then he grabbed me by my erection and my world began to change forever. 

I literally froze as he stroked me top to bottom, fast, then slow. As excited as I was, I came in less than a minute. Wow!  
I quickly began to stroke him again and Jon told me to look closer. I got closer, watching and was concentrating on my efforts when I began to feel a firm pressure on the back of my head, moving it steadily toward the head of his dick. Now I was really lost but in all honesty excited too. A little verbal and a lot physical prompting from him and I had a cock head in my mouth for the first time. It felt odd to run my tongue over the head, hard, soft and smoother than anything I'd felt to date. Then my gag reflex began rearing it ugly head. I could only get a couple inches in with comfort. He kept up the verbal encouragement and increased the pressure, forcing a little more in, until my mouth was totally full. By then the verbal prompts had became orders and the force was undeniable, so I began to simply perform as ordered. When he came there was no way I could keep up with his delivery....

We actually talked about what we had done. I said I liked touching him but was unsure about the sucking aspect of our lesson, and he said I would get used to it (?). We made arrangements for the next day and departed. But I was a little worried.

Jon and I met the next afternoon, at my house. He was kind enough to ask how I felt after our "lesson" of the prior evening. I told him I liked "jacking" him but that the oral wasn't that much fun. Turns out he paid not the slightest attention to my critique my all.

Once again, the pants came off, the baby oil came out and I found my hands full of his cock. I still enjoyed the touch of it, so I soon developed that same pleasing rhythm of the day before. He came very quickly and started massaging my cock energetically resulting in me cumming quickly too.

Then the orders began.... I oiled him up again and he got erect quickly. I gently massaged his balls and was just starting to enjoy what I was doing when the pressure on the back of my head began once again. I said no. He laughed. I tried to resist but was unable to do so. He was half again my size. I tried to stop jacking him but he would put my hands back. He finally just said that there was no choice. I was going to suck him again. 

Once again the verbal and physical pressures increased to the point that it was take him in my mouth or suffer pain. I took him in my mouth. I began to suck as hard as I could, kind of hoping to put him off, but he loved it. He pulled out and ordered me to lick his balls and to take them, one at a time, into my mouth. After a couple minutes of that he took hold of my head with both hands and inserting his cock in my mouth, he began to slowly move in as far as he could, then withdraw until he was almost out. Then he repeated. About every third stroke he would add a half inch or so until he bumped into my gag reflex. It only slowed him a little. Soon he was conquering that and I was taking about half his length with each thrust. He seemed a giant to me. I know he was at least 8" but fortunately not extremely thick.

I could't escape. His grip was inflexible and the pressures undeniable. He seemed to savor each stroke and began to complement me on the texture and firmness of my mouth and throat as well as the smoothness of my tongue. I had to learn how to breathe under his assault. Seemed a long time, but when he came it was again a flood that I couldn't contain, despite being ordered to swallow it all.  
He helped me clean up. Complemented me effusively. Even thanked me for my "attentions". Then he left, saying that he'd see me around.  
My relief knew no bounds. It had been new, and even a lot of fun in part, but over.

A week passed after my last "lesson" from Jon and things were going well. Summer was in full swing and the whole neighborhood was relaxed and having a great time.  
I had seen Jon around here and there and we had been friendly but little exchange took place. I thought he'd lost interest and I actually had learned from him how to jack off and was doing so at almost every opportunity. When the other guys talked about it now, I gave them a knowing smile and was again one of the guys. An equal.

We were a small neighborhood, walk just a couple blocks in any direction and you were out of 'our' area. Everyone knew almost everything about everyone else.  
So walking into my house through the back porch door and seeing Jon sitting there on the bench one evening was but a minor surprise. Everyone knew I was alone on certain evenings. We greeted each other and he came right out and told me he needed to cum and I was going to give him a blow job, there and then. I told him he was crazy but should have fled before talking. Before I could get out the door he had me by the arm, forcing me to my knees and kind of dragging me to the bench. Keeping control of me, he dropped his pants, pulled out his cock and dragged me down to it.  
I really tried to resist but had no chance against his larger size. He was in charge and he knew I had no chance to get away. He smiled as I struggled and laughed all the harder the more I fought. The more I protested, the harder and larger his cock seemed to become. Being forced to my knees between his legs, he pushed my head down and pushed the head of his cock between my lips and by applying pressure to my jaw, got my jaws to separate, allowing his dick through them it. He told me in chilling detail what would happen if I bit him even a little.  
He pulled me down, forcing more and more of his cock into my mouth and down to my throat. He would release the pressure, I would try to pull off of him but would be forced back down even further before I could get him out. He was soon literally fucking my mouth, with my assistance on the out stroke. Once again, when he came I could not keep up with his output and had a mouth and face full. This time there was no politeness after, no consideration, no return of attention. He just laughed as he walked out and said he was looking forward to our next meeting.

I was hearing footsteps! Everywhere I went I was looking for Jon. He had me spooked and there was little I could do to dissuade him if he came after me again. If I told anyone, I would be tainted too. I figured I would just avoid him. I spent a lot of time with a school friend who lived on the other side of town....out of sight, out of mind, was my thinking. I was out and gone early and home late. Worked like a charm for a while.  
Sadly, we lived in just about the geographic center of our neighborhood, so I had to walk through part of it to get to my house. I varied my route and being a freshly minted "teenager", I'd just turned 13, thought I was pretty smart.  
On this evening, confidence high, I cut through a vacant back yard next to my house and ran smack dab into Jon. Waiting just for me.  
He immediately began to laugh and rub his crotch.....really enjoying that he had caught me unawares. That, once again, he would have things his way.  
I stopped dead in my tracks but knew I'd never out-run nor out maneuver him in that small yard. He crooked his finger at me with the come here gesture, and unzipped his jeans, pulling out his already engorged cock.  
I had kind of frozen in place and couldn't move. He walked up to me and put his cock in my hand. Ordering me to stroke and rub it. I saw no option and began to do as he demanded. He ordered me to my knees and directed his cock into my mouth, pushing in as far as he could with little regard for my ability to breathe, let alone for my comfort. Basically grabbing me by the ears, he began the same in and out motion, trying to get more and more of his cock into my mouth and down my throat if possible. Simply fucking my throat.  
I could think of no way out. He had me no matter how I tried to foil his efforts.  
He stroked faster and deeper and I actually began to feel a little faint due to lack of oxygen. He was entering my throat with each thrust now. Then his hips began to buck, his speed increased and he came in massive bursts of cum, filling me again to overflowing.  
So, once again he laughed, replaced himself after wiping off on my shirt, and zipped up. He did thank me again this time, using an impolite tone. He said nothing about a next time, but I knew I could be found at will. His!  
I went into the house and cleaned myself up. Wondering all the while what I was going to do.

Four weeks of hell on earth is how I saw it. I couldn't escape Jon no matter how I tried. I got to the point where I would almost drop to my knees when he walked up. He possessed an absolute genius for cornering me alone. I was finding out that the quicker I could make him cum the quicker he was gone....until the next time. Always a next time. Couldn't get any worse. I thought. Note to world; it can always get worse!  
Halfway through the summer and I still tried to avoid Jon as much as possible. Meeting him alone was where I lost the arguments, where I was forced to give him the "attention" he craved. In public, with others around we had the same relationship we'd had before. Him the big guy, me the kid. So I began trying to not be alone. There was safety in numbers for me.  
So I was never alone. Even if I didn't really know the guys or the kid that well, I always hung around someone.  
The vacant house next door was purchased by a family with a teen, David, a few years older than I but he seemed the decent sort. We talked, went to the community pool and simply goofed off together for a couple weeks. He was close, he was fun to be around and having him with me kept me safe from Jon..  
One afternoon David and I were in his room playing cards when in walks Jon. Boy, was I an idiot. I'd actually felt safe with Dave around.  
Jon smiled at Dave and said "yep, thanks buddy".  
It took only a couple seconds for me to catch on that Jon was now "telling tales" about our activities. I looked at Dave and the look on his face actually made  
me want to cry. It was lust, plain as that. He was rubbing his crotch and unzipping his pants as I watched. Jon had a huge grin on his face and a bulge in his pants too.  
Dave walked up to me with his hard cock out and said that he heard "I was the cure for his problem". He put my hand on his cock, sat on the bed and told me get to it. I did. I saw no option. I stroked him, rubbed him, was given oil and massaged his cock and balls until he shot all over himself. When he thanked me, he was at least sincere.  
Jon walked up to me, cock out and proceeded to shove all he could of his hard dick down my throat. I choked but he didn't care just continuing to fuck my throat. Dave was watching, open mouthed, as this was happening and saying to Jon,"you never told me he was a cocksucker". He watched avidly and began to masturbate. As soon as I made Jon cum, Dave was there to take his place. Not as long as Jon, but thicker and with a big mushroom head. Him I could get all the way into my mouth but the head really blocked my airway. It was a relief when he came.  
I just sat there. Numb. My summer hell had just doubled.

Now I was in a fix. Even Dave told me that the reason he was brought in was because my "never be alone" plan was working so well that Jon felt the only way to maintain control of the situation with me was to include him....Dave,...my safety guy.  
Didn't take a genius to figure that the number of people requiring my "services" would grow every time I tried that ploy. So now what? I now had two stiff dicks to cater to and no idea how to get out of that jam.  
The two of them kept me pretty busy. Thank god there weren't cell phones around then or it would have been two cocks, each and every time. As it was, it was both of them, too often.  
Throughout all this, I remained a horny kid and practiced self abuse at any opportunity. Damn but it was fun to be young. Hell, it was fun to a point doing other guys. I just wanted some control.  
So I took some control...of someone else.  
I felt I was small at that age, but there were kids my age and older who were physically smaller. One of them, Jamie, was a really nice kid whom I had known most of my life. Good looking guy with a great sense of self and of humor. He was often my safety guy before that blew up in my face...literally.  
Anyhow, I began planning to get some control right then. We were at his house and I swung the subject to sex. Easy to do at our ages. He admitted to jacking off, I admitted to jacking off. Then I suggested that we compare erections. It took very little effort to get him to agree. We both pulled them out, hard as algebra, and compared them. His was a little bigger. I asked him if I could touch his and I did so before he really answered, grasping and pulling his hard cock. I got some lotion and lubed him up without any protest from him.  
As any of us at that age he came really quickly to my efforts and said that it was fantastic having it done for him....to him.. I handed him the lotion and got him to do me. He had fantastic hands and great instincts. He had me to the verge a couple times before I came. The first time where I had major control over an outcome. We talked about it a bit and we both vowed to never tell anyone what we had done. Ever! Then we made arrangements to do it again the following day. Kids, don't ya know.  
As that day dawned, I could hardly wait to get to his place. I had a plan.  
We both dropped jeans and I began to masturbate him. Getting closer and closer to his cock so I could "see better". As his precum began to come out, I bent down and licked it off the head of his dick. He jumped as if shot. I apologized and soon did it again, explaining that it looked so good and saying that he acted like it felt good. He said it was great and I volunteered to do it some more. So I pressed on, stroking him with the occasional lick. By about the 10th lick he really exploded and came hard. I expressed disappointment that he had ended it so soon, saying that I'd had plans for him. He began on me and I ask him to lick me too.  
He did a few times and I asked him to take the head in his mouth, stating that I was intending to do that for him before he came so quickly. He looked a little doubtful but finally took it in and I began coaching, gently, positively, and with all the encouragement I could muster. It was better than I had believed it could be. I told him so and just about begged him to continue. I held his head and directed his every move. All the while praising his efforts. Okay, he got a little pissed when I came without letting him know, but I told him he could not believe how good it felt and that he could do the same to me, later.  
Getting to say when I do something, as in where and how and who.....that's control.

**Author's Note:**

> Though true, no lasting harm was done and it now makes for a good read. Maybe even a lesson.


End file.
